Timber Wolves
by GraphicSpark84
Summary: Linda-058 was assigned to Spartan-B000's solo man team. A bond grew between them. Zero's struggle with emotions are challenged from his past love and to this female spartan. I own no Halo characters only Spartan-B000. AKA Zero
1. Chapter 1

I had to shift my arms around. The weight of mjolnir wasn't as light from what I remembered. I don't see why I'm not even waking this person up. Even though I'm trying to not shake her she should have at least notice a sudden change in weight distribution.

'That mark six armor must really be comfortable.' I thought to myself. I mean I never truly look in depht in my own but still. My scout helmet provides stealth while the EVA, that is now less bulk, helps with rotation and movement of arm without impact on endurance. And I would be needing as much as I can. After...reach I made upgrades to my gauntlets. Wish Catherine was still around.

Nothing is truly the same after Noble team. That vison comes back to haunt me. Everytime I sleep I dread of not it. I chosen a bio foam canister's injection rather then death. I could have died and went on but I chose a different path. My brother, my friend and my love all dead. I set up a waypoint on my HUD, 500 meters. I started to walk. An arm under her knees, and the other under her back. Elbow supporting her head.

We are wolves in this partnership. Timber team as the name. It reminds me of my brother and I. We operate on our own but work together on occasions. She's the sniper I'm the person that watches her back. I'm carrying a DMR, a shotgun with the addition of supplies and her rifle slung on my back. This happens most times when she doesn't wake up. I can't stay mad she has been through countless injuries. Including a headshot by a plasma pistol. Sometimes she does it purposely. She says that sleeping in my arms is very comfortable.

I looked at the marker. I only got through 100 meters across this rugged terrain. I can't really do anything. She's a two I'm a three. Expensive and expendable. I shook my head. I checked her's, she tilted it. With a helmet it's as if she is studying me. Her visor reflecting my white armor.

She shifted herself in my arms. "So how far of a walk?" She yawned.

I don't see the point of saying it. From sniper point of view it isn't that far including since most people comment that her sniping is an art form. "Linda, the distance is always the same, five hundred. Even then I think I wouldn't want to put you down to walk it."

"Good" She buried her faceplate into my arm."Wake me up when we get there." She shifted again in my arms wrapping one of her's across my neck.

"I will" I smiled. She is cute when she does this. I shook off the feeling. I once felt this way for someone and she felt this way to is now dead, needle shot to the head right in front of me. I can't grow close. I only have a bond, not a close one but a bond with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Navel intelligence really can get on my back. This is suppose to be a solo man team. I looked down the hallway. Female wing of the barracks. I look down to the file."Spartan zero fifty eight." I whisper. She is at room 124 a few meters and I am there. I walked down the hall. 120,121,122 and 123. I flatten out my gray shirt and black pants. I set my ear to the door. A bit of movement was in the room. My hand went up as I removed my head. A knock of a door and the metal slid open to a female figure. Browned haired, bluish grey eyes quite a physic with three scars running down her face. What she had was a quirky smile as she looked me over.

I went back to the files. She doesn't have any relative features to this description and picture. "And you are?"

I looked back at her. "You can call me Zero, I am looking for Linda dash zero fifty eight"

"Wait I'll wake her." She left the doorway. A moment later another woman walk to the door a bit sluggish. Fits the description. Red hair, pale skin...beautiful as a goddess face...and her eyes...same emerald tint as mine for some reason. Genetic make-ups. She wrapped herself in a sheet of purple clothe.

"Um madam I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep" I held out my hand in the gesture. She didn't take it. I brought it down slowly. But as I was half way she held out hers. I took it. Her skin was soft,cold to the touch. I'll keep note if I want to have a physical gesture I'll make sure to have permission.

"Name" She answered.

"Zero" I tugged at my shirt's collar. Damn thing needs to be uncomfortable.

"Linda." She looked me over slowly as if a predator look at it's prey. Well she does have the body of a jaguar. "Why do you need me sir?" She identified rank.

"ONI assigned you to me. Welcome to Timber." She yawned afterwards. "I'll debrief you with everything tomorrow at noon in the mess hall. I see that shouldn't have rudely interrupted your sleep Linda" She took a step closer. I can feel her hot breath on my skin.

"I will do that sir" She looked me over once more."hmm" She made interested with what she that she turned around and went back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly brought up one of the energy shields to block an incoming strike of an type-1 energy sword. With a flick of the wrist, a lunar glow blade came out of my wrist. I push aside the sword, pulled back my arm for a spring shot. I shot my arm letting the blade go deep inside the enemy. The soldier stood frozen then collapsed. I stood up on the metal plating of the sparing arena. I turned off the blade and made it back from stun to kill. The soldier got back to his normal state and stood up. Still a bit wobbly from the electric discharge of the blade.

A normal routine. A few hours of sparing with the remaining spartan IIIs before meeting up with...Linda. Hmm, what will the guidelines be anyway. I never truly became a fan of being in charge. I take orders not give them. Or my brother and I go in together without any consideration of the team. Most of time we won.

I went out of the arena. I decided to keep the armor on. The Mark VI felt a bit less clunky as the V. I got to the mess hall,long food line. I checked to HUD's time. Eleven thirty-five. I looked down the tables...Linda is on the fifth down, drinking from a cup. I removed my helmet and went into the line. I just grabbed a bottle of fruit drink. Wasn't really hungry.

From a closer view she had a tablet. I sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up from what was on the screen."Yes?"

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Kelly was out so it was very quiet." She went back to what she was doing. "Very quiet...I like quiet."

I looked down to my drink. Gripping the plastic. "How would she be loud?"

"She's just is". I opened the bottle taking a sip. "Um...why do you have armor on?"

"Finished a sparing match with one of the remaining Spartan IIIs...I need a better challenge." I shook my head. "They might consider me going into the Spartan II sparing matches."

"Hope I see you in one." I looked to her. She wasn't on the screen. Those emerald eyes. "More specifically with me, making up the hours you disturb me in sleep." She grinned to that. And with that I coughed nervously.

"So any people of interest? I mean most of the twos have been settling down from the looks of it."

"Bad relationships that's all." She sounded sad for that moment. I rather not delve into it. She took a swing from her cup. "So far I'm being assigned to insurrectionist related ops."

"Not leaving the military yet too,huh" I know how many others are looking at.

"Yes, warm meals, bed to sleep in, and a job that is interesting." She got up and walked over to the chair next to me. She brought her face inches from warm breath blowing on mine. "With interesting people."


	4. Christmas

Even though christmas is usually a downer,this year it's different. December 24th with Linda and I being cooped up in the armor depot. That where it all started. A couple peppermint margaritas in our hands,sitting on makeshift recliner chairs. me. She was shivering as she studied me. I can't blame her, we have UNSC grade heavy blankets and it's still cold as vacuum. She slowly drank from her glass. We weren't doing anything, just silence filled the room. I don't understand why she isn't with the rest of the Spartan IIs. I've seen them and they treat each other like family. I took a sip out of my drink, the mint oil giving a small numbing when going down my throat. My eyelids were growing heavy. Every breath slower and slower. She look to my eyes. She was wide awake. Looking, studying for me to go down. I looked at the clock across from me. Twenty-four hundred hours. It was very quiet. A small glow came from the lights. I felt my neck go slump. My lids blocking my vision. Muscles loosen then relax, jaw locking in place. I was the first to go down. Not entirely a normal thing for me.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A cheshire grin spread across her face. She chug down the rest of her margarita. Still thirsty for more she carefully removed the glass from his hand then gulp the rest down. A little shiver when down her spine as the beverage goes down. Her eyes went to the red spray cans behind Zero. She has been eyeing those ever since the first drink was injested. She went towards them, picked them up and started to walk to his armor. The white paint being gray due to the dimmed lighting. She shook the can then empty it's contents onto the titanium alloy. She made every spray spiral around the armor. Curving down wrapping it like a ribbon.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Noises were around me. Some laughter and shifting of something. My eyes slowly opened. Multiple people were around Christmas decor on the walls. Talking in groups, going around whispering in ears or staying away from a certain bowl. Weight was around my body. As I got a better look through the blurry vision I found my visor behind the gathering. I looked down to see the rest of my armor. There was thick red lines trailing around it. Wrapping the white as if it was well a ribbon. I check my right a familiar face was with a male. I didn't catch her name. She was shorter then the rest of the people in the room. Reddish brown hair, fading scars,blue she looked at me she smirked at me. I got up and looked around the room.

An arm wrapped around my neck and tugged me back. "About time you got up." An all too familiar voice said behind me. "I was about to pour some eggnog in your filters". I turned around. The beautiful pale face as always. She was wearing a bright green sweater with red ruffs and a line of red dots running down her front. She let go and smiled. "Enjoying your present Candy cane?"

"What is this for?" I chuckled up.

"Your my minty sweet friend." She winked then smirked. She turned and left. Walking in a strut of the hips. Trying draw me into something, I know not of. She stopped looking back. "Come on Candy cane" She directed her head to the direction. I followed, do I have a choice? Not really considering I don't know anyone here. I pulled at my helmet, it wasn't getting off. I did similar things to my pouldrens and gauntlets and nothing came out of it.

"Linda" She turned her head to catch what will be said. "Did you lock my armor?" She looked back forward, I'm sure I heard snickering. She showed me the punch bowl filled with eggnog in which is still full, others whispered to the Side of my helm that Linda must have drugged it. I didn't believe them one bit. I checked the time on HUD, it's eighteen hundred hours. I slept that long? I was surprised at that. I shooked off the thought. I don't have plans on this day anyway a year after the war and no plans in peace time.

After walking about, talking to couples including the one woman I now know Kelly and learning that all the people that were in the room were spartans Linda led me out of the area. To a wood,cement porch outside. The night must have been 30 degrees but Linda didn't seem to mind. Can't blame her, I always liked the cold. Two chairs staring off to the moon it's lunar glow basking in the fields of the base. Linda plopped on one of them seeming exhausted. She wave me over.

"So what do you have for me?" She asks. I'm laughing at the armor colors in mind. I smiled under the silver visor. She got up. The usual thing she does. These chairs are a bit uncomfortable. Went to my own and sat in my lap. She is about to sleep. I've seen in the month she has been doing this. Her arm curled up the back of my scout helmet. She leaned on the metal, head on shoulder. I brought my arms up. Wrapping around her in an embrace,being careful with the armor to not crush her.

"Merry Christmas Linda. Enjoy your sleep." I quietly said to her. Rocking her back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence as always filled the Pelican's cargo hold. Just steady breathing, movement of armor were the only sounds. I looked over the M395, the newest model of the designated marksman rifle, in the prototype stages but able to be used in field engagements. The pelican shifted forward making my armor lean right. A nose dive. Noises went around the ship, an uneasy feeling started in my gut. The deployment of soldiers in the Prophet's home front. As if it was the beaches of Normandy back in 1941. A lot of people died that day. Seraph fire was heard out of the ship. The marine squad shifted uneasy. I know those faces before, fearing if they'll make it. A rumbling of the engines became a roar. Time slowed down in the instant it happened.

The marines in the front of me where the blast was made were burnt and dead, the one next to me was hit by some shrapnel. I felt light before I realized my body was out of the ship with what pieces of metal drifting out of the destroyed pelican and in the middle of Brute covenant and UNSC/Allied Elites ships. My armor shielding was depleted by 90%, what a stroke of luck that was. My body weight moved forward to the forerunner structure. I attached my hand to a nearby armor plate. With the DMR magnetized to my back the speed of the dissent increased. Plasma torpedoes, archer missiles trailed in the back of me. The armor shielding went back to normal strength. I hear wind blowing past my head, atmosphere. Time was being loss the speed must be lowered. The pelicans that made past the crossfire went by the debris. The clouds past by to reveal the terrain, desert. I set myself on the debris, stiffening up the muscles to coil up for a break-off.

My hand loosed the grip I launched off the piece of metal getting away from it. Spreading out my body loosing the speed a little so I can control the descent. I estimated I have at least ten minutes till ground. I tilted my weight so instead of downward I'll be going forward. The angle of depression went from a simple 180 to an acute 85 degrees. Five minutes. I closed up my limb's spreading. Locking up the armor and setting the gel-layering fully pressurized. Two minutes. I braced my body, stiffing up the impact was just a blur as my armor burrowed into the sand not stopping from the piles of it.

A small nudge was felt on my arm. A high squeaky voice and a deeper one was heard nearby. My eyes opened blurry in sight. They adjusted to the light shining above. A squad of grunts were in front of me,side to side,the sound of their breathing masks was quickly heard. Off to close distance a brute was set up, it's spiker ready. My shield were full. The S-IIIs were known for many things during training. Speed of reaction time and reflexes was one of them. Time to use it again. I activated my energy dagger the grunts jumped in shock from the not-so-dead human. The dagger was buried hilt deep into the one on my right with half a second. I didn't get the chance to pull it out so I sliced through the skull and cut the other grunt's breathing mask. It gripped it's throat trying to breath. The brute finally started reacting to the blood spill. He takes out a spike grenade, primed it and threw it my way. I moved off to the side avoiding the stick. I felt the end of it brush my hand. The muscles clamped onto it, that's where I spun myself making the Gs of the grenade continue. When my hand was close to the brute's body by the line of sight I let go of it. The grenade went forward hitting the brute in the chest making it back-off. It attached itself to the body, and within a second the brute's chest exploded bloodied in it's own gore. As for the last grunt, I just snapped it's neck.

The sun shined on the sand as if it was copper. Transmission came in from Commander Keyes. So far she was in a Pelican overseeing the assault on this instillation. I must be close to the rest of the main force. "Commander this is Spartan dash B zero zero zero. Need pick up ma'am."

The radio frequency was static first. "Got it lieutenant sending a bird your way" She quickly said moving onto something else.

I felt around my neck. A necklace was raised showing the beaded lace. Two tags were placed on the frontal area. "It's almost over..." I wrapped my hand around the tags squeezing them hard. "One more fight...to finish."


End file.
